An Unlikely Request
by Princess Ren
Summary: His future self had left a letter and asked only one thing, send the letter to the requested receiver. It was merely a simple task but it sounds more like a favor than anything else. He hates to do it, but he can make an exception, right?


**An Unlikely Request**

By: Princess Ren

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hello again everyone! This story is the sequel to my other one-shot, _**Glimpse**_. So if you have time, please read it.

Please do give a review in the end and tell me what you think! Thanks!

_**Summary**: His future self had left a letter and asked only one thing. Send the letter to the requested receiver. It was merely a simple task but it sounds more like a favor than anything else. He hates to do it, but he can make an exception, right? After all, the contents of the letter were something more complex than he had imagined. _

"…" talking

'_...' _thoughts

_Flashback_

_**Disclaimer:**__ KHR is not mine!  
_

_

* * *

_

Tranquil.

The room can only be described as such. It was fortunate to say that this side of the base had remained unscathed despite the mayhem that transpired on the opposite side when the Real Funeral Wreathes attacked while searching for the Arcobaleno boss, Uni. After the defeat of Byakuran and the revival of the Arcobaleno, it was safe to say that they can finally go home. However in some means, the notion of going home doesn't appeal to Hibari unlike the first time he arrived to this place. He was sent to this time to set things right in order to give this future as well as their own the well deserved peace. No wars, no threats, only peaceful Namimori. Nevertheless, staying in this place is something he wished to prolong. It was probably because there are still some things he wants to do in this future; things to know, to explore. And in this time, there were strong people whom he can readily fight and defeat. He want to gauge his strength. It was his chance to see how far and how strong the people are in this future. As possible it may be, it won't work. They are in a _different_ future in which simple actions can make a difference and yet he can't stop wondering what this future holds.

When Hibari first came to this room, he certainly wasn't expecting anything in this place. But he would admit that there was something about the place that roused his curiosity. And before he knew it, he had made it into a habit to visit after training and before heading to sleep. Oddly enough, he felt at peace in here. Be it by just looking around or sitting near the garden or perhaps it's because of the presence of the woman inside the room.

The woman in question was still suspended in the tank, unmoving in the same way he initially saw her. If anyone was to observe at her for the first time, anyone can state that the person inside was merely put in deep slumber and no one would have guessed that she was already dead. Even he had thought so at first. Who in their right mind would put a woman, a dead one at that on display for everyone to see? It was disrespectful, in his opinion. And to make matters worse, he was told that it was his counterpart who putted the woman inside the tank.

He knew himself better than anyone else but this action was just... odd. Even the vice chairman did not know the real cause on why she was placed inside the tank. And on pondering about it for a while, the only answer he can make out of it was that this woman holds a great deal of importance, to his counterpart at least. But to go this far...

_It just... doesn't make sense._ That was what he thought as he stared at the woman. There must be another reason as to why she was inside the water tank. He looked towards the vase full of flowers; somehow the Bucking Horse had placed another set of fresh ones before the choice game with Byakuran. He suddenly remembered the Bronco's offhanded comment about her liking flowers.

The woman liked flowers and it was stated that she can also fight but that was all the information he had about her. However, during the last few days after discovering this area, he had tried to get as many information as he can regarding her. At first, the vice-chairman was reluctant to share any information, especially regarding this place but after forcing his way inside; the former had talked. Even after that, the man was still hesitant to talk about her. However, Hibari learned that the older man was willing to give information without him asking. Kusakabe would only casually give information whenever he saw the younger version of his colleague inside this room. However, some of the things he had heard were not pleasant. The woman, Maika as she's known to them was not really her real name. It was merely something that she had came to have when she met his older counterpart a few years ago. When he asked about it, the older man merely had an unexplainable expression and said, "_she doesn't have one_."

"_Doesn't have one?" Hibari repeated, clearly confused. He looked towards the water tank and waited for the former to continue talking. When minutes passed and still no answer, he eyed the adult only to find him having an inscrutable expression on his face. Seeing that the vice-chairman looking so lost in his thoughts, he called the older man, annoyance lacing on his voice._

"_Vice-chairman." _

_Suddenly snapping out from his thoughts, Kasakabe looked at Hibari and blinked; unaware that he was out for quite a while. Hibari merely looked expectantly at him and waited for the older man to reply._

"_Well?" _

"_Kyo-san?" Kusakabe inquired, clearly forgetting that he was asked a question earlier. _

_Hibari narrowed his eyes in irritation. It was unlikely for the other man to be so out of it and forget about the conversation. Normally, he wouldn't bother asking again but he didn't like to be kept in the dark. "Your statement earlier. What do you mean by that?" _

_Kusakabe appeared confused for a moment before widening his eyes upon remembering what they had been talking about. He looked sheepishly at his colleague, _

"_Sorry about that Kyo-san. Where were we? Oh, Yes! About Maika-san." He hastily apologized, afraid to give the cloud guardian another reason to be annoyed at him. An angry Hibari is not good news. Not at all. He would rather face a hundred of Millefiore soldiers than deal with Hibari's anger. He sighed seeing that the younger man was still waiting for his reply. Looking at the tank in front of him, he can't help but frown before continuing,_

"_Maika-san doesn't have a name. Literally."_

"_But if you can call _EN 012 _a name, then that's hers." Kusakabe added in an afterthought, his voice solemn. He glanced at the teen to see for his reaction. Seeing none whatsoever, he decided to take his silence for him to explain further._

"_Kyo-san, do you remember the Estraneo Family? The one Kakimoto, Joshima and Rokudo Mukuro originally came from?" Hibari narrowed his eyes upon hearing the illusionist's name and gave a stiff nod before looking at Kusakabe, silently demanding to elaborate more. _

"_From what I've heard and known, she's from the same family as them." Was all he said as he waited for the lad's reaction. He knew that Mukuro was an unpleasant topic for Hibari. From what he knows, the two had an unfinished business the moment they clashed when they first met when Hibari came to Kokuyo Land to remove the source of disruption that the gang had caused in Nami which had resulted multiple students to be sent into the hospital. Even after ten years, Hibari still holds a grudge at the illusionist for what he had done to the former. The defeat that Hibari had experience was just something the man won't forget. And before he knew it, the two had developed a rivalry. Heaving a sigh, Kusakabe sneak a glance at his companion, who was stiff and had inscrutable eyes while staring at Maika. In a quiet voice he decided to continue,_

"_Kyo-san, I'm sure you have heard that the Estraneo Family had used their children for their experiments. Like Mukuro, she was also used as a human experiment. She was experimented since birth and according to the data we had acquired, EN 012 was her number code. Apparently, her family didn't even bother to give her a real name and used her for their twisted desire to be recognized again within__the mafia. And you know how it ended right?" he gave a humourless laugh and looked at the dead woman with pity._

_Hibari for his part merely stayed silent as he absorb what the older man had said. Of course he knew how it ended. The murdered family had it coming. He didn't begrudge the illusionist for what he had done to them. No one, criminal or not deserved such inhuman treatment. And to hear that the woman was also a product of human experimentation was unsettling. To say he was shock was an understatement. However, he wished to know more about it. Something tells him that there's more to the story than Kusakabe leads on. And he wasn't disappointed when Kusakabe spoke again,_

"_But unfortunately unlike Mukuro and his friends, she was placed in a different facility. It was likely no one among the children had known she had existed except for Mukuro, himself." Hibari remained impassive as he heard the illusionist's name being mentioned again. He can't help but wonder about the real relationship the two have._

"_What's her connection to that man?" his voice filled with disdain as he eyed the vice-chairman. _

_The man turned rigid upon hearing the contempt in the other's voice. He cursed inwardly. It was a mistake to mention that fact to the younger man. He don't know what the younger Kyo-san would do if he finds out the relationship of the two but then again, it might turn something favourable to him. After all, this is Kyo-san we're talking about. He would use any resource available. It had proven effective in this future seeing that the two guardian's rivalry had taken into another level when Maika-san came into the picture. He knew for a fact that the chairman is very obstinate when he wants to be. He never takes no for an answer. Should he tell him? It doesn't matter now anyway. Sooner or later, the teen would find the answers himself._

"_Siblings. They were siblings. Mukuro-san and Maika-san were twins to be exact." He slowly said while looking at the younger Kyo-san warily. Kusakabe would have turned stiffer if he could the moment he saw the infuriated look the teen gave him._

"_What?" the cloud guardian hissed at his companion, not believing the man's words. How could those two be related? It seems… impossible. Never did he imagine that those two can be actually related. It would be the last thing in his mind. After all, the illusionist never hinted about having a sister. But even if it was true, that man would have done something to save her. He knew that the illusionist was not that heartless, regardless of his opinion on people._

"_When we had investigated Maika-san, we saw old files in the old Estraneo family records about it. Dokuro-san said that those two were able to talk to each other mentally. She said that Mukuro would often tell her about his sister whom he can only see and talk in his illusions and had never seen her personally ever since they were born. But even with their connection, Mukuro didn't have the opportunity to help his sister. Even with his abilities and sources, he never found out where Maika-san was detained." His jaw tighten visibly, however before he can comment, Kusakabe decided to speak again, this time, frustration and anger lacing his voice. _

"_Can you imagine that Kyo-san! To be experimented for eighteen years, never knowing the outside world until she was released by those fiends called scientists! Until know, I'm still amazed that Maika-san had survived that long. God knows what horrible experiments she had undertaken! How could she have endured all of those and be..." The man choked out, his voice quivering with unsuppressed emotion. _

"_We thought she was a lost case when we first met her. Never smiling, no emotions whatsoever, but she's trying her best. She was a very socially awkward person, never knew things, and curious at everything. She was like a child, enthusiastic to learn. It was.. it was… She was a good person Kyo-san! She didn't deserve to be treated that way! And now… and now! Why? Why did she have to die? I know it's hard times for us right now, but still! It's just so- so- Kyo-san! Kyo-san was grieving! He never showed it, but I know he is! And to think he also lost a child! Imagine the pain he was going through!" Hibari was quiet, multiple thoughts running in his head all at once and he chose not to say anything as he let the older man grieve. His sobs were the only sound that filled the room._

There were no words to express on how he felt regarding the information Kusakabe told him during that time. Until now, the older man's admission whether it had been intentional or not had made a deep impression on him. Perhaps somewhere in his subconscious, he knew the significance of the woman to his future self, but he merely didn't want to acknowledge it openly until Kusakabe vocalized it. There was an unexplainable feeling budding in his chest that he refused to identify.

Not much was known about her past by Kusakabe, the man had admitted that there were still a few things that he wasn't sure about and all the information he gave to Hibari were all the facts that he knows. But seeing the woman inside the water tank made him think again of the reason as to why she was stored inside it. There was no way- a dead woman can be revived. Startled at the way his thoughts are going, he suddenly had an epiphany.

"No! It's not possible." He muttered in disbelief, _but the facts are there_ he rationalized. The arcobaleno had been revived and they told them that the death of Byakuran would erase all the deeds he had done, as if nothing happened. Was it possible? Did his future self believe this would happen? Is this perhaps the real reason she was placed inside the tank? She will also be revived? He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the approaching footsteps.

"Yo, Kyoya! Still enraptured with Maika?" Dino greeted with mirth and upon seeing the scowl on the younger teen, he grinned.

"Well? Did you say your goodbye to her? Who knows when you will be seeing her in your time." He commented, ignoring the glare the younger teen tossed at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari gritted out.

"Quick to get rid of me Kyoya?" the blonde teased while the younger man had the corners of his lips tight with irritation, definitely not amused.

Dino grinned, "Seriously, there is a possibility that you won't be able to see her after this. Irie did say that there are a lot of parallel worlds and the chance is only one in a hundred."

"What are you talking about? She's Rokudo Mukuro's sister. She is connected to that man, there would be a high chance we will see her again. One way or another," somehow, the notion of not being able to meet her didn't bond well with him.

"Eager to meet her already eh?" Dino raised an eyebrow.

Hibari merely refused to comment.

"I got a feeling you will be meeting her in your time."

Dino sighed, "And I guess something like this won't ever happen." He gestured towards the dead woman.

"Once everything's fixed, I'm sure she'll be with us again."

"You sound so sure she'll be revived."

"Colonello said it right? I believe them. Moreover this is the work of the Trinisette, something beyond our knowledge. Besides, it's not like I'm complaining. All the people killed will come back right? That's what matters. Details are not important if you ask me." He was right. Somehow, all the doubts in his mind disappeared when the Bronco verbalized it. It was odd. But he was right, instead of complaining, they should be thankful. The two remained silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going now, once you're done saying goodbye go back to the meeting point okay?" No words were needed to express how grateful he was for the help they received from Tsuna and his guardians. Squeezing Hibari's shoulder, he gave a small wave and walked away and the cloud guardian was left all alone again in the room.

For the last time, he took a look in his surroundings as if committing them into memory. From the garden, up to the miniscule details of the room as well as the face of the woman submerged inside the water. She was a fine woman, he concluded. The elaborated red and gold colored kimono she wore made her more exquisite and yet he can't help but regret that he won't be able to talk to her in person. He wanted to know what kind of woman she was. He grimaced, seeing that there is really no point for him to think such thoughts. It was merely a waste of time thinking about it. He walked towards another elaborated designed shoji door to his right, which he found out during his explorations, directly connected to his room. Glancing one last time, he closed the shoji door.

...

* * *

...

Kusakabe had always been mindful to his surroundings, even more so with regarding his colleague. After being comrades for more than ten years had made him familiar to the cloud guardian's habits and his penchant for solitude. It is for that reason why he was rather tense as he sat in the middle of Kyo-san's private quarters, fidgeting; it didn't help that he felt small in the relatively spacious area. He knew the teen was in the adjacent room and believed it right to give him some time alone. Heavens know when he will be able to meet Maika-san again. There is the possibility that those two might not encounter each other in the past. He tightened his fists in consternation at thinking such negative thoughts. It would be a pointless concept to think such pessimism. He sighed as he gave a quick glance at the object on the table and then towards the adjacent door. As he watched the shoji screen slowly open, he stiffened.

"Kyo-san," he greeted the younger man whilst giving a silent apology for entering his room.

Hibari halted his strides in mid-step, catching him unaware when he saw the adult in the room. It was rarely something the older man would do, knowing that he doesn't appreciate trespassing in his private quarters.

"Vice-chairman. Trespassing is against the rules is it not?" The man in question merely tensed upon hearing the underlying threat in the cloud guardian's voice. When the older man didn't answer, he scowled.

"Well? What's your reason for intruding?" Kusakabe ignored the question and instead grabbed the object on the table and formally handed them out for the younger man to receive. Hibari looked at the white envelope and saw that one had his name in kanji with a familiar handwriting.

"Please accept this!"

"What's this about?" as he examined them. He was surprised that it was sealed and felt something small inside the envelope.

"They were from _Kyo-san_," Kusakabe explained. He looked towards Hibari and gauged his reaction, He wasn't disappointed when he saw the surprised in the former's eyes upon hearing it was from his older self.

"He told me to give it to you once you guys defeated Byakuran. He said that it would be better if you read it once you get home."

"But why two? To whom was the other addressed to?"

"I'm not really sure. But Kyo-san said that you'll understand once you read yours."

"I see. Then I'll read it once I get back home."

"Please! Thank you, Kyo-san!"

"Anything else?" he grunted. Kusakabe shook his head. He omitted the fact that Kyo-san had looked ready to kill him if he didn't give those letters to his younger version otherwise. All he can think was that whatever it was in the letter was rather important. Before they parted ways during the time they infiltrated the Merone Base, Kyo-san had reminded him again. He had been so adamant about them and Kusakabe wasn't one to refuse a request from his _boss_.

Hibari on the other hand had been looking at the letters in his hand in wonder. What could be so important for his older version to leave him with a letter? He gave a muted sigh as he carefully placed the letters inside his pocket before glancing at Kusakabe.

"I-" Kusakabe looked at lost for a moment, before bowing in respect.

As short as his stay in this place, he had learned a lot about this timeline through the vice-chairman. The man was loyal. He would give him that. Even after so many years, the man had chosen to follow him and for that, he was grateful. But he would rather die than admit it to the man. Who knows what he would do if he finds out. Grabbing his jacket's uniform from the chair, he stood up. It was time to go.

"Kyo-san! Please be safe!"

...

* * *

...

The first thing he did when he came back from the future was walk aimlessly around Namimori. Seeing the familiar faces and buildings made him feel at ease. Everything was still the same. As he glanced towards the glistening town from the window of his room, he can't help but think about the people from the future. He looked towards the letters on his desk; still unopened. He sighed; there was no reason to delay such matters. Sitting comfortably on the chair, he carefully opened the letter addressed to him, mindful that there might be something inside the envelope other than paper. He found himself a microchip on his palm. It looked like a memory card. Silently wondering about the purpose of such object, he read his letter; immediately recognizing his own handwriting.

_**If you are reading this letter then it would only mean that everything had gone according to plan, something in which I had indeed participated in developing. Irie Shouichi should have briefed you about the main reason why you were sent in this future. As you had seen, peace in this place was none existent, for me at least. I had agreed to this idea as it was the only way for us to defeat the Millefiore. You should have heard that the Vongola Rings had ceased to exist in this realm as a precaution the Herbivore took. Perhaps he had felt that something like this would happen. However, the only thing that I regretted was the fact that I wasn't there to see the end myself. Circumstances didn't allow it but I feel indebted to you otherwise.**_

_** I know what you are thinking however this event had a greater impact not only to this future, but to the past as well. You have merely done yourself a favor to save yourself such incident from happening again.**_

_Consider the debt paid. _Was what he actually meant. Hibari thought. But it was true; they did save their selves the trouble from having such future. It was a win-win situation. There was nothing lost. And instead, they gained something much more. If one had to be indebted to, it would be them. Nonetheless, he got a feeling that there was something more to this letter. He glanced at the chip sitting innocently on the table. There was another purpose, he mused. And he wasn't disappointed when he read the next line.

_**However, it was not the main reason why I wrote this letter. You have seen her right? The little bird at the end of the hallway. I'm sure you know who I mean. **_

_Maika._ He surmised.

_**No one would have missed that room. That place was made that way. Even if I had instructed Tetsu not to let anyone enter, you would have done so otherwise. I'm sure you are curious about it. You wouldn't pass a chance for something like this. It's about **_**Maika**_**. Tetsu should have told you a little something about her. She is an interesting little creature that I can assure you. You won't get bored getting to know every little fact about her. But I won't impose you to be familiar about her.**_

_** You are wondering right? Yes, she plays a significant role in my life. But it was a decision I made. And I won't force you to do the same. It would be your choice alone. However, I wish to give her a little something. Something of which you would be capable of. **_

He raised an eyebrow. He got a feeling that he was being challenged by his counterpart.

_** I would have done it myself, but like I have said earlier, circumstances don't allow me not to mention there are also important matters that I need to attend to.**_

_**It's an easy task. Just send the other letter to the Bronco and he would do the rest. I would have delegated this task to you but during this time, you still lack of resources needed to do it. **_

He scowled, was he being mocked?

_** You must be irritated but I speak the truth. You could definitely do it in a couple of years however I feel that we need to do this without delay. Time is running and it won't help if we wait for another couple of years for you to take action. That is why I ask you to give the unnamed letter to the Bronco. Send it to him as soon as you can and as much as I don't want him to owe any favors, it is necessary. We don't have any choice in this matter except for him. You would know my reason behind this once you see the contents of the card that I have included to this letter. The other letter had the same chip as yours. **_

He frowned, silently doubting the letter. This was an unlikely request. He never felt the need to ask another person a favor before, especially from the Bronco. It was likely asking the man to have an upper hand with him, something of which he didn't like. But if it was his counterpart asking then perhaps this would be plausible. He didn't like it although there was truth in the letter. He lacked resources. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was the truth. His options were limited. But he swore that in a few years he would have all the resources available to be ready for anything. Nevertheless, he contemplated the extent of this request for him to ask the Bronco instead.

_**Maika had rather grown up far from being what you call, normal. Everything about her was different. Odd, that's how I would describe her. But when I first met her she was a little bit more unusual to what she is now. She was like a mindless puppet, following orders without thought, without feelings. For eighteen years she had been a bird in a cage and had never known freedom. She never knew the joy of living without being restraint.**_

He knew more than anyone how displeasing it was to be bound by anything or anyone. As a man who loves solitude and freedom, he find this unbelievable.

_**She loves her freedom. More than anyone else, she wants to be free. Frankly speaking, she had confided in me that if she was to change her past, the only thing she would want was to be released from the prison she was in. To free her younger self from the pain she had suffered. I originally intended to let her help you train for the battles but due to some unfortunate incident she **_**died**_**. The bastards had done a number on her. I am confident in her fighting skills, but somehow, they found a way to stop her. The fools should have considered themselves lucky that they had been totally wiped out by Maika. **_

The silent threat was there. He could have done something else besides killing those Millefiore soldiers if someone was left alive. The rage he felt when he saw her dead must be beyond words. The feeling of losing something important was a matter that didn't bode well with him. Surely, he would have retaliated.

But her skills must be on another level if she was able to impress his counterpart that much. And to go as far as let him train with her... He was starting to get more curious as to what else she can do.

_**Tetsu should already have told you about it. She was a human experiment. It is reason enough to help her isn't it? No one deserves such cruel treatment. Help her. That's all I ask. If you need more convincing, then read the contents of the card and decide yourself. The data encoded on it would answer most of your questions regarding about her. But if you think it isn't enough then perhaps think of this as returning the favor you owe her. She should have done something for you during your stay in this timeline. Perhaps a little something to help you in your battles. **_

_**It really was a waste that she was gone before you met her. She could have given you a wealth of information regarding herself and I wouldn't have gone the trouble of writing this to you. But what is done is done. I don't have the opportunity to divulge to my feelings any longer as things would be hectic soon. But I know that after this battle, she will be with us, alive and well. How? Let's just say that when you're with Maika, interesting things happen. Besides, I have a notion that something big would happen once everything is in order again.**_

_** Always watch your back. And never forget what is important to you. **_

_Take Care and I know you will make the correct decision._ It was the additional meaning behind those words. This was unlikely. He decided. For once, he never expected to receive a letter from his future counterpart. But as he read on he can only think how grave the situation must be for Maika, something which no one could imagine. Nevertheless, like his counterpart had said, he _did_ owe a favor to her. If it wasn't for her, defeating Daisy would have taken a bit more time. Her little gift was helpful and if he did minded about the ghost part, perhaps they would have taken a different approach regarding the mutated version of Byakuran. But like he said, what is done is done. And they did manage to defeat Byakuran and return to the past peacefully.

He sighed. Somehow he felt that he won't get any sleep tonight as he stared at the object in his palm. As he booted his laptop and inserted the small card to the port, he waited for the program to load. The welcome page of the program appeared on the screen.

The emblem of an unknown organization was glaring back at him and upon closer inspection he realized that it was the insignia of the destroyed Estraneo Famiglia. The word _classified_ was set as a watermarked background on the screen. A small window asking for the password has popped up as well. He scowled.

A password? It was expected if the file was top secret. However it was not mentioned in the letter. He quickly reread the letter to see if he missed anything, something odd, something to affiliate Maika with the password. He found it. There, below his signed name were phases.

_**ENumero 012**_

_**Project:SMILE**_

He frowned again. There were two. A password merely required one not two. He knew what the first meant but on the other hand the second was confusing. If he thinks about it, it might be the name of the experiment she was in. Names like this were often used in top secret operations, often related to the government. Deciding, he chose to enter the first one and saw the program load. He stared at the multiple folders that appeared. Each was labelled in a designated year, dated back starting from twelve years ago.

Brows furrowed, twelve years ago? Does this mean that the experiments had stopped four years ago? The data came from the future. He had expected that this experiment had lasted for another 6 years as Kusakabe had told him that she had undergone experiments for eighteen years. So where were the rest of the records?

Clicking the topmost folder with the earliest year, he saw another set of sub folders with months divided into multiple folders and files. As he selected the initial folder he browsed the contents, frustration evident in his face. He was no scientist. That he knew. The terms used and the complex explanation of the data were beyond his knowledge. As he started to get annoyed, he saw that there was a journal entry written at the end.

_**Finally! After so many trial and errors, we found the perfect subject. The component of the subject's blood had been a remarkable factor into the development of the special bullet the family had been making. **_

There was no mistake. This was the origin of the possession bullet that the Estraneo family had been known for. If it was the possession bullet then it would only natural to link this to the illusionist but if he was connected then so was Maika. It was no secret that the forbidden bullet was made especially for Mukuro. The subject must be related to the two as this was before their existence.

_**The plan for the bullet will commence once the subjects for the new project are available for testing. For now, we will study and improve the structure of the arrangement of this new project. We need to plan each step carefully.**_

That was the end of the entry for the first file. There were still a lot. He was unsure whether the first records were contents regarding this. He was much more interested in knowing Maika than knowing the origin of an item that was outlawed a long time ago. However, as he browsed and read the journals through the multiple files during the first month of the first year he can't help but be intrigued.

_**Flesh and Blood. It was the concept we had decided if we were to make the bullet compatible to the user. The woman would conceive the wielder as well as the one to provide the component for the bullets. **_

_**Dr. Alberto had made a wonderful proposal. But it is a long term one. It was an interesting one and everyone on the team had been enthusiastic about it. However, it clearly wasn't focus on the bullet itself. If all fails, this would be our last resort. Our last triumph card. **_

_**Everyone had agreed but I still have doubts. Human enhancement together with genetic engineering would be a long and difficult process. I want to see immediate results and this wouldn't have one. I will have patience. **_

_**Things are going well. EN 012 is set for fertilization. The subject is ready as well. This will be the turning point, if the subject will be successful to carry it into full term then it would be the start of the real project itself.**_

There were still multiple entries listed afterwards in the following files. Some short, some long. But nonetheless, the entries were made by a scientist directly involved in the project itself. As he delved deeper into the research contents, a sense of trepidation had filled him. He can't explain it but it was there. This was beyond cruel. The experiments this woman had undergone were something he could never imagine a human can endure for a long time; and yet this woman- no, this girl had managed to survive. That was what he thought. He had never heard of such brutality. No matter what angle he look at, this was monstrous. To think that these people had merely wanted recognition! Never mind that the experiments where intended to exceed human limitations.

_**EN 012 had been responding greatly to the tests today. We would try to use a different method in generating skills within her muscles by instinctual behaviour through the use of the computer. Reflexes would have to be improved to 20% more. Her vision is remarkably excellent, we made her visual acuity several times better than an average human. We intended to make her eyes capable of seeing well in low light. **_

"A superior human," he muttered. It was the only idea that he can think as he continue to randomly select and browse the files. The augmentation that she had undergone as well as the intensive trainings, she was bred and trained to become a living weapon that exceeds human expectations. Her physical as well as mental capacity had been greatly improved and was made to withstand extreme conditions. She was _dangerous_, he concluded. He had seen firsthand the product of such experiments, the real funeral wreathes are fine examples of it. They were labelled monsters as a result of such things. And to some people, Maika would have fallen into the same category as them. However, he refused to label her as such. She was still human, genetically enhanced or not. Nobody deserves such treatment. He knew where his older self coming from. He could stop this inhuman treatment. All he has to do is send the other letter to the Bronco. However, there is something he wants to know. Where was she detained? It was never mentioned in the entries. It was merely implied that she was in a separate location. How would they help her if they don't know where she is? Perhaps, it was a factor as to why his future self had asked help. Searching an individual with an unknown location was beyond his limits. By the way he sees it, no one knew about her. She was separated from the rest since birth and nobody can prove her existence. It was surprising that the illusionist himself knew her. But then again, the man had knowledge about things nobody knew.

Sighing mutely he looked at the rest of the folders. It would take him days even months to finish reading it all. He had barely read half of the files and only randomly selected and scrolled across them. Opting to read the last year dated on the folders, he realized the files had stopped on the month Mukuro destroyed the family.

_**It's over! I came back from the family's hideout only to see blood everywhere! Everyone was murdered! Each family member had been killed! It was a slaughter house in there! The family is gone! What are we suppose to do now? Only my team is left. How can we continue when everyone is gone! Everything is destroyed! Who could have done this! Who could be mad enough to do this? **_

_**We will continue with the experiments with EN 012. Doctor Frederico had connections with the US Government. He had admitted that the funds for the experiments had been secretly funded by the Special Activities Division of the Agency. It was a black project. For years, the experiments EN012 had undergone had been secretly monitored. If we want to continue with the experiments, we are to fully hand over the whole project to them by the end of the month. No one is complaining. No one wants to; after all we would still be part of the project despite handing over the project and we could still continue to do our work and we had been promised our safety. **_

He raised an eyebrow. A black project? He heard about those. Projects that were meant to be highly classified and were often denied to exist by the government itself.

_**We met the team from the agency. They were pleased at the development and the results from EN 012. Starting tomorrow, the turnover will start. We are not going to move EN 012 to another location. It would be safer to stay in this place. It would avoid unnecessary attention if we do. **_

_**The turnover is finished. We can finally start anew. The official name for the project had been selected. It will be used for government and paramilitary uses. This project had a bigger impact than we could ever have imagined. EN 012 will be used for a much more different purpose. Something much righteous! And we are honoured to be part of such. **_

He cursed the man under his breath. As he read the last entry, he can't help feel contempt to the man. Righteous? The man must be on crack to think what they were doing was moral. And to imagine that the government had been secretly providing funds for the experiments was beyond him. How can those people be so merciless? This was beyond his control. This is the real reason why his future self asked for the Bronco's help. He would be able to do something about this. It would be hard, seeing that it is connected to the government and doing it carelessly could result to something dangerous. No one messes with the government and can get away safely. It was an unspoken rule. They have eyes in every country and had been allies to powerful nations. If they wish to do so, they could wipe out a nation or an organization without blinking. He felt a headache coming. Suddenly, everything had become so complicated. Sighing, he glanced at the clock on his desk. His eyes widened in surprised as he saw the time. It was past midnight. He was so engrossed into the files that he didn't realize it was so late already. It was a good thing that it was the weekend. Vacantly staring at the screen, he carelessly reread the letter. _**Project:SMILE**_, it was another phrase. It has a purpose. His counterpart would never write such useless things if it doesn't. It might be another password however confidential data like this were sensitive to such. But he still tried. There was nothing wrong in it. He blinked in shock when he saw the screen suddenly turned black. He scowled. It was not a virus right? His silent question was answered when a small window appeared and the word _Initializing..._ was flashing at the center.

"Another program huh?" he absentmindedly commented as he watch the screen load and a plain black one appeared together with the word _**TOP SECRET**_ that served as the background. He was expecting the insignia of the organization, but it seems like they didn't want anybody knowing that it was related to the government. An easy way out. If they were to be discovered, they can make claims that it was not related to them.

"Top Secret indeed."

Like the first one everything had been divided into years and subdivided into months, but this time there were additional folders on each. The years had started during the time it stopped on the first program. And had an ending year that was to be three years in the future. He supposed that it was the end of the experiments as Kusakabe had mentioned. That would make a total of eighteen years plus an additional one year in which the plans for this project had been being developed.

Everything was much more complex than the earlier program. And as he read the earlier entries, he observed that the experiments have taken into another approach. Unlike the previews tests, they have decided to focus more on the operations than the experiments. They were less but much more agonizing than in the past. It seems that they were trying to incorporate all military secrets into her in the remaining six years. And it was not difficult seeing that ever since her childhood she had been trained into the military arts. It was only as if the remaining years were for refining her into something much more dangerous. Scrolling aimlessly at the first year in the program, he had observed that there was some discord between the two groups.

_**Dr. Wellington seems to be disagreeing in our methods. We had emphasized that children were the only way to coerced EN 012 into doing things. It was the only thing that we had with her if we want to see excellent results. We would know as it was the only guarantee that we hold with her. It seems that no matter what we do, how much training we incorporate into her, she functions as if she had a will on her own. That cannot do! We have been using children as a means of insurance for her to comply in our wishes. And we will continue to use them! **_

Hibari snorted. Of course she has a will. Any living human have one. They talk as if she was merely an object who was created to follow every order that was asked. If he knew any better, they indeed thought that Maika was a generated human for only one purpose. And he would never imagine that those crazy people would use children as a means to get to Maika. If he knew any better, her weakness would be those children. But he can't believe this people, to use children as bait to achieve their goals. It was disgusting.

_**We had assured the others that those children were not harmed in any ways. It was merely used as a method in order for EN 012 to successfully cooperate during the times when she is being difficult to handle! And it was a means of safety for us. We don't harm the children, she won't harm us. And if we threaten to use the children as a means for experimentations, she turns submissive. It was a good thing that EN 012 is gullible in things like this. Despite her superior intellect, she fails to recognize that we are manipulating her in ways she can't imagine. After all, she still has flaws. We had painstakingly made her emotional capacity the least priority. In a way, she was like a lost child who grew up knowing nothing about the world and its people. I have a feeling that the other team would do something about this. It would not be an easy task, but it would be necessary in the future. If she was to go out and actually perform the operations, her emotional capacity would be needed, if she was to blend in with the people.**_

Hibari gave a yawn. It was getting late. He continued to browse around and read a few articles a few more before deciding to call it a night. It was not pleasurable to read such disturbing records. He was greatly perturbed at such happenings and to think that such things are being performed as of now was not doing any good to his thoughts. He was a man with principles, and the things being done to her were something against his beliefs. A woman who lived within a cage throughout her life was not something he could imagine. It must be worst than hell.

"This must be stopped." He decided. There was no question about it. He have a suspicion that his future self knew this would be his answer. After all, they are both the same person and their opinions are no different from each other. He gave the program one last glance before closing it. Tomorrow, he would go through the files carefully but right now he needed his sleep. Storing the chip and letter in a safe compartment within his drawer, he took a small piece of paper. He had kept it a long time ago. He then proceeded in copying the address into the empty envelope at his bedside. It was the Bronco's. It was given to him a long time ago and he never expected that he would actually need it. Ensuring that he got the location correct, he put it on his desk. He would send it to Italy first thing in the morning via express mail. There was no reason for any delay.

As it is, he would expect that the Bronco would need to do some investigations first before doing anything. After all, they were up against the government; something which they shouldn't be messing with. And for sure, there would be serious repercussions that were bound to happen in the end. Even he himself can't do anything in this large scale. Only someone who had the same authority or power can do something in cases like this. After all, who could defy the government and get away with it? No one. He knew that much. He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand on his hair, the Vongola ring glistening in the low light. _The Mafia_. Somehow, the Mafia did have ways around the government. And the Vongola are known to be the strongest and the most powerful mafia family in the world, it would not be surprising if they have connections with government officials. Furthermore, the Bronco was the boss with the largest number of members who is allied with the said family. As much as he doesn't want to associate himself to the organization, he was already deep in it. Ever since the moment he met the _baby_ everything had changed. It was as if he was the one who was bringing oddity in the neighborhood but as long as the peace in Namimori is kept and they don't do any damage to the town, especially in the school, he didn't care what they do.

He was tired, there were no more reason to think way too much. He already have decided to help Maika and he would bet that within the letter, there was some sort of plan regarding helping the woman out. After all, he doesn't do things halfway. Fixing things up, he made his way to bed. He glanced at Hibird who was soundlessly asleep and gently placed the bird on the desk without removing the pillow he was sleeping on. He closed the lights and slept.

...

* * *

...

"Do you think he sent it?" she asked, her long hair gently blowing in place from the wind as she stared at the garden in front of her.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" he replied, looking up from the documents he was reading and stared at the back of the woman.

"You know what I am talking about," then after a moment of hesitation she added,

"Right?" She gazed at the man with inscrutable eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, "And if I don't?"

There was a rustle of clothes as the woman stood up from her place in the porch and came to the man's side.

"So there was no letter?" she inquired.

"What made you think there was?" she blinked and frowned.

"Eh! But I-"

"What are you worried about anyway?" the man interrupted her as he looked at the woman who was clenching and unclenching her fists, a sign of her anxiety.

"I'm not worried!" she defended hotly.

"Liar," he countered calmly as he continues to regard the woman who looked slightly alarmed at his remark.

"I'm sorry," her knuckles were white as she hastily apologized.

She heard his irritated sigh, "Why are you so anxious?"

"I told you, I'm not-"

"Maika,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing," he reprimanded

"I'm- alright,"

He sighed.

"Everything's been taken care of, so there's no reason for you to worry about. And stop clenching your hands; I don't want to clean up your wounds if you bled in here." Hibari chastised harshly but he was gentle as he pried her hands open, carefully eyeing her palms to see if she injured herself.

"Then you were just teasing me earlier!" she asked in disbelief, her pale eyes widen in surprise.

"Obviously," he muttered more to himself, but unfortunately Maika heard him.

"But you don't tease anyone!" Hibari's eyebrows twitched at her insinuation.

"I should feel insulted at your comment,"

"But it's the truth! Besides, I didn't mean it as an insult, I was just stating a fact." She said calmly and grimaced when her companion tugged her hair in answer.

"But really? Do you think he sent it to Dino-sama?" Maika asked, still anxious. She heard Hibari sigh again.

"Of course. What do you take me for?"

"You don't really like doing any favors." She answered

"I don't. But I can always make an exception. I gave him a choice. It's up to him whether he wants to or not. At any rate, I am sure that he sent it to the Bronco. He has no reason not to."

"How can you sound so confident that he would send it? There could be a possibility that he won't," she insisted.

"Since when did you become a pessimist?" he asked, before adding, "I know because I know myself more than anyone else," he said with conviction.

"It's just that I don't want my younger self experience the last experiments! Not to mention, 3 children had died because of my stupidity during that time! Even now, their faces are still haunting me! I just wish that they would make it on time to find me." She had an anguished expression and Hibari frowned. He didn't like that expression on her face. It was unbecoming. Whenever he saw that expression, he can't help but think of the things she had gone through the years.

"I'm sure they would make it on time and her future will be different. So stop worrying and focus on your condition. It's bad for the child if you continue to be worried about such things." He admonished.

Maika immediately perked up at that, her eyes suddenly soft as she gently placed a hand on her abdomen, "You're right. It would be bad for the baby's health. It sounds selfish, but I'm grateful at Uni-sama's sacrifice. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. And there was a time when I thought that I would survive and the baby would not; I'm just glad that we're both alive."

"We are all thankful to her." Silence filled the room.

"Well, I'm going to see Mukuro."

"Again?" he grimaced

"What's wrong about seeing him? He's my brother!" then after a moment she added,

"Are you jealous?" Hibari's eyes narrowed into slits

"Why would I be?"

She laughed. Lightly pecking Hibari on the cheek, she stood up.

"Well, I'll be back before Sawada-sama invites us to dinner."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She just smiled in answer as he grimaced.

She blinked when she saw him stood up, "Where are you going?"

"The same destination as you,"

"You're going to see Mukuro too?"

"Yeah, we still have a score to settle," he responded as he gently tugged Maika towards the door.

"You always have a score to settle with him!" she chuckled

"He irritates me," he replied calmly

"That's not nice!"

"I know," he snorted

"Hey!" The two continued to bicker; the mood was light and happy as they made their way outside.

Kusakabe who had been on the hallway had been listening to them. A comfortable feeling engulfed him. This was how it's supposed to be. Somehow, everything ended well. True to their word, everybody who died during the Millefiore assaults were revived, including Maika-san and Yamamoto-san's father. Kyo-san might not show it, but he was indeed very grateful to the Arcobaleno as well as to Uni-san. The look on Kyo-san's upon seeing Maika greeting him back was something Kusakabe wouldn't forget. The delight and the tender glint on his eyes showed how much he had missed the woman. And Kusakabe was happy for his colleague. Blinking, he saw the two already near the exit. Surely, they wouldn't forget about him right? With wide eyes, he ran after them.

"Kyo-san! Maika-san! Wait for me!"

...

* * *

...

The air was already humid. '_Summer is fast approaching_,' Hibari observed as he walked in the streets of Namimori. It was still early in the morning, the stores were just opening and only a few people are seen in the streets. It had been a few months since they came from the future and ever since then, a lot had happened. But nonetheless, whenever he had time he had continued to read the contents of the letter that was sent to him. And every day, he can't help but feel anxious. But somehow, despite the experiments he was curious as to how she turned out to be. She would be an exceptional opponent, he was sure.

Suddenly, his senses were assaulted with the mix fragrance of flowers. Somehow, during his stroll he ended up in front of a flower shop and the first thing he thought was _her_. In some way, he had been associating the flowers with her. If someone was to be blamed, it would be the Bronco. He was the one who had given him the idea that Maika had loved flowers. And somehow, the notion just stuck. Upon remembering the man, he can't help but give an impatient sigh. There was still no news from the former. The only time when the Bronco contacted him regarding the matter was when he had received the letter but after that, nothing. The man was busy, he knew. And yet, he can't help but feel on edge. As he stared at the colourful display of delicate flowers, the anthem of Namimori Middle School was heard.

_Speak of the Devil._ He eyed the caller ID. It was the Bronco.

"Kyoya! Are you doing well?" greeted the older man on the other line.

"I am," he answered calmly. "What do you want?"

"Getting impatient eh?" having no one to receive the glare, he stared at the flowers in front of him instead.

He heard a laugh then a sigh followed. "I got news for you, and I think you'll like it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! It's getting hot in Japan isn't it?"

"What's that got to do with this?"

Another laugh. "How about a vacation, Kyoya?"

"Vacation?"

"Yeah! If I remember correctly, your summer vacation is right around the corner,"

"Where?" he grunted impatiently, the man was going in circles.

"The Alps of course!" He frowned. The Alps? In Switzerland? Why in the world would he go to such- eyes widening in realization, he asked.

"Have you-" Before he finished that statement, he was interrupted, confirming what he thought.

"We found her."

...

* * *

_..._

Author's Note: DONE! Finally DONE! After months of procrastinating, I finally managed to finish the sequel. I do hope this fic will be to your liking! And somehow, the length had gotten longer!

Anyways, **PLEASE REVIEW**! It will make me happy to hear from you! And tell me what you think!

See my profile for some of my thoughts about this! _

Please don't forget to** REVIEW!**


End file.
